Quiero estar contigo
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Remus está abrumado. Dumbledore acaba de morir y parece que todo se ha derrumbado. ¿O no? Cierta chica torpe y de pelo rosado no dejará que él caiga.


**Quiero estar contigo**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo soy una pseudo escritora que se divierte escribiendo._

_Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_El fanart con el cual me tuve que basar para hacer esta historia es: burdge. tumblr image / 44193008407. Le pertenece a burdge-bug y el fanart fue propuesto por Lunaticanit._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore había muerto. Había muerto asesinado por quien creían redimido. Había sido asesinado por Severus Snape… Albus decía que Severus era un hombre nuevo, que había cambiado, pero no era cierto, todo era un engaño por parte del astuto Slytherin._ "Albus creía en él, todos creíamos en él", _ pensó el hombre con tristeza.

Remus Lupin se encontraba fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de un bosque colindante al castillo, mirando sin mirar, el horizonte. El funeral del recién fallecido profesor sería en unas cuantas horas. Y él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.

Bueno, en eso y en Nymphadora Tonks.

La joven de cabello rosa chicle se le había declarado en frente de todas las personas presentes en la enfermería y él se había negado. O eso había intentado. Y Remus no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Tonks:

"_¿Lo ves?… ¡A ella no le importa y a mí tampoco me importa!"_

Miró el oscuro cielo, iluminado por unas pocas estrellas, tan brillantes como siempre, pensativo. La metamorfomaga y Albus se mezclaban en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué harían sin Dumbledore? Ahora, Harry estaba solo, Hogwarts estaba solo, todos habían quedado desamparados con la muerte del amable e inteligente director. ¿Qué haría con Tonks? ¿Intentaría hacerla comprender? ¿Se le declararía?

Al fin y al cabo, estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no haría la vida de Tonks miserable proponiéndole que salieran o algo parecido. ¿O lo haría? ¡No! No se arriesgaría él y no la pondría en riesgo a ella. Pero quizás… quizás quería arriesgarse… _"¡No! ¡No haré eso! ¡Es malo para Dora!" _se reprendió mentalmente.

Observó el sendero que llevaba a la puerta del castillo. Pensar que había recorrido ese sendero con Dumbledore varias veces _"También con Dora", _pensó sin poder evitarlo. Nunca podía evitarlo.

De pronto, una figura apareció en el camino. No podía distinguir quién era, pero estaba seguro de a quién correspondía esa silueta femenina que se iba acercando a él.

Sí, estaba seguro de que Nymphadora Tonks lo había visto salir y probablemente lo hubiera seguido para acompañarlo. Esa chica lo quería demasiado. ¿Por qué? Él no lo comprendía. Era pobre, mayor, era un licántropo… ¡Era un licántropo, joder! ¿Por qué quería estar con él? Había mejores hombres. Hombres fuertes, con dinero, buenas personas, capaces de protegerla de todo y de todos. Y en estos tiempos oscuros, la protección era necesaria. Y aún más para Tonks.

Miró como ella se iba acercando cada vez más a él. A ella no parecía importarle que estuviera a punto de largarse a llover o que hiciera un frío para hacerte tiritar. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, evitando la mirada de Remus. Quizás por eso no notó la mirada de resignada ternura que apareció fugazmente en la cara de Remus, antes de que ella levantara la cabeza y oyera a Remus hablar:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Remus, suspirando resignado e intentando componer una sonrisa, sabiendo la respuesta de la joven. Como conocía a esa muchacha, Merlín.

—He venido a buscarte —respondió ella evitando su mirada—. No es recomendable que estés aquí con este frío.

—Estoy bien, Dora. En serio, no hace tanto frío —dijo él, intentando no temblar. En verdad hacía frío, incluso el tiempo parecía haberse puesto en su contra.

—Está bien —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para volver al castillo por el sendero. Pero la mano de Remus la detuvo.

—Dime para que has venido. Para que has venido en realidad —murmuró Remus, apretando fuertemente la mano de Tonks. Reteniéndola, casi como para que no se escapara. Sintió su mano tibia y él se sintió bien.

—Sólo he venido para decirte eso —replicó Tonks, mirando la mano del licántropo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—No te creo.

—¡No me creas, entonces! —gritó Nymphadora, estallando de repente—. Sé que quieres que te diga que he venido porque estoy enamorada de ti y no me iré sin una respuesta, pero ¿tienes que ser tan tú? ¿No puedes al menos comprenderme? ¿No puedes?

—Dora, sabes que te comprendo —dijo Remus cansinamente—, pero ya te lo he dicho: soy…

—¡Sí! ¡Ya sé que eres peligroso para mí! ¡Que eres demasiado grande para mí! ¡Pero no me importa! —gritó ella ya con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué renunciaba al amor?

—Dora, Dora, tranquilízate —murmuró Lupin, tragando saliva. Estaba nervioso. Enojado consigo mismo. Todos sus sentimientos se mezclaban: odio, amor, tristeza, dolor, ira… ¿Por qué no podía decirle que sí y dejar de sufrir?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme, Remus? —preguntó ella con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, aferrándose a la solapa de la chaqueta del hombre al que amaba.

—Entiéndelo, Dora. Soy demasiado grande para ti, demasiado peligroso —respondió Remus, con el dolor impregnado en cada una de sus palabras, evitando mirarla, sabiendo que si lo hacía no podría, no podría negarse a ella—. No es que no te quiera, pero no podemos estar juntos.

—¡Pero a mí no me importa! ¡No me importa! —chilló Tonks—. Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo.

—¡Quiero estar contigo, Tonks! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo! —dijo Remus, casi gritando de la frustración, dejando salir a flote sus sentimientos. La respuesta sorprendió a Nymphadora, quien dejo de llorar.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? —Remus dejo de evitar la mirada de la metamorfomaga. Observó sus ojos azules y supo que no podría negarse. Nunca. No a Nymphadora Tonks.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, sin meditarlo, sin detenerse a pensar que, quizás, lo que hacía estaba mal, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

La muchacha no tardó en responder. Llevaba años enamorada de Remus Lupin. Y aunque éste no quisiera aceptarlo, simplemente para no lastimarla, él también estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, unos segundos que parecieron eternos y con una sonrisa resignada le susurró a Tonks:

—Quiero estar contigo.

* * *

_¡Ughh! Me ha salido muy cursi, tan cursi que dudo ser yo, esa chica que escribe fics de Humor y Romance casi infantil. Yo, yo escribiendo esto. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Bah, no sé. Dejémoslo así. ¿Les gustó? A mí no. Mentira. Me ha encantado escribirlo y más aún para un reto tan genialoso de un foro aún más genialoso._

_Ah, lo que me ha costado escribir esto. 1000 palabras (quizás un par más), pero estaba casi en blanco, por suerte ha salido a flote mi venita cursi y me salvó (eso suena raro)._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como me gustó a mí escribir esta cosa a la que llamaré historia... Juli._

_¿Reviews? Uno solito ._._


End file.
